The Galactic Battles
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: The Garuru Platoon is back, along with their new Pekoponian companions! Now the Platoon is given a new mission, watch Pekoponian activity to assist the ARMPIT Platoon without being noticed. They've survived the Viper incident, but can they survive the new threat that is slowly making their way to them? Will they be able to stay alive? (Sequel to "She Taught Him To Love")


**Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunsou is owned by Mine Yoshizaki, not me. **

* * *

A warm climate in the dark sky is usually the picture for a perfect Spring night. A few clouds crossed the sky to create shadowy parts on the full moon. The grass, soft dark green; nature's pillow. The crickets chirping, the flowers closed up, and the breeze that would relieve anyone of the heat made this night nice. The only thing that could ruin this is work. That's exactly what a few new foreigners were doing.

Inside a small building were many rooms, belonging to other students. Three girls carried boxes through the hallways to a room that was at the end of a hall. The boxes were heavy, but were easily being carried.

Once they reached the room, a girl with sand colored hair, known as Jessica, put her box down and said,"It's a good thing the dorm manager knew English," she rubbed her hands together, hoping not to get any blisters from the box.

"Tell me about it," Said another girl with dark brown hair, who went by Nicole, a smile on her face, "We sure did luck out on that. Were there anymore boxes that we needed to bring in, Jo-lee?" She referred to a girl wearing glasses.

The girl rolled up her striped sleeves, and swung her arms back and forth, "I think there's one more. I don't know what's in it though, it looks kind of heavy."

"It's mine, it has some of my favorite books and movies in it. I'll be right back." She continued walking out the door when she heard footsteps walking behind her.

Turning around, she was met with Jo-lee and Jessica again. "I'm pretty sure you'll need some help with those." Jessica said, a faint smile on her face.

They walked out of the dorm building and heaved the box together. Jo-lee shuffled backwards while Jessica and Nicole form the front. Making their way through the narrow hallway, they heard a noise coming from their room. It sounded like, yelling?

Pushing the door open, their once empty room was now filled with other beings.

"Why can't you just let loose and have fun?!" Zeke hollered, his blonde hair frizzing a bit.

"This is supposed to be a mission," Garuru yelled back, baring his teeth, "I have no time with silly games or jokes!" He huffed and took a seat against a wall, crossing his arms.

Pururu chuckled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two just met. It's like you two don't even know how the other acts."

"I know what she means." Rodney agreed. He sat beside Pururu on one of the beds. "Why can't you guys get along like everyone else?"

"Because he's obviously wrong!" Zeke and Garuru yelled at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised, then turned away hastily.

"Pupupu~," Tororo laughed, "Don't try to act all innocent Pururu. I recall you having an argument with Zoruru about battle plans."

Pururu scoffed, "His plan was too hasty, we would've been caught and killed!" She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms as well.

Zoruru scoffed form a distant corner, "You're plan would've taken hours to go through with."

"Why can't we all just get along…?" Taruru whispered.

"CAN IT!" The others yelled at him.

In simple terms; it was a mad house. Arguments were commencing, they were practically screaming their heads off. Its a surprise that Garuru didn't blow anybody up, or that an all out war broke out. There were, however, many questions to be answered.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Nicole yelled. The room got quiet. "How did you all get in her anyways?" Now all eyes were on the three girls.

"Now," Nicole began, "Can anyone tell me why you're all in our room?"

Rodney pointed at a dark little corner at the edge of the room, "Mini-fridge is over there, we have one in our room too, so it connects"

Aside from that dark corner, the room was actually very brightening. Once you enter the room, you're met with two windows, a few feet in between. Under those windows was a dark purple couch, perfect for seating four at a time, it was made with soft fabric for comfort. In front of that couch was a rectangular glass table. The wall opposite from the table gave a view of a small rectangular T.V. that sat upon a cabinet. On the wall directly to the right, a normal sized bed with sky blue sheets and a dresser and closet occupying the corner next to it. The wall exactly opposite to it had a bunk bed, the two mattresses were apart held by steel to assure stability. The bed on the top was covered in purple sheets, while the one on the bottom had orange sheets, along with a dresser and closet as well.

Nicole sighed, annoyed already, "That doesn't answer my question." She made her way over to the single bed, "Get off, you'll get it dirty." Nicole gave the boy a shove as he went tumbling off of the sheets. This created some laughter among the others.

Zoruru walked away from the corner he was in and made his way into the light, "We just wanted to see if you three needed help getting settled in, but it seems like its been handled already."

Jo-lee scoffed, "Well yeah, we don't always need help." She took a seat on the edge of the bottom bunk bed. "I just want to say, before anyone goes back to their rooms," she pointed to Pururu, "You can stay," she gestured to the guys, "The rest will have to leave."

Pururu jumped up, "Yay!" Although, Garuru and Zoruru didn't seem to pleased with the idea.

"Why is that?" The grumpy purple keronian asked.

"Because," continued Jo-lee, "This is a _girls_ dorm, plus, you're a Negative Nancy." Everyone in the room thought the last comment was highly unnecessary, but it was true. Garuru just huffed as he usually did and left it at that.

"Well, since everyone is settled in," Zeke started, "Why don't we all go check out the town?"

"Yeah!" Taruru agreed, giving a high five to the tall blonde boy. "It's perfect for staying out."

Nicole shook her head, "Not tonight guys, it's late. I want to get some rest, if we wake up early, we can go sightseeing tomorrow." She wanted to go see the town for herself as well, but at night when everyone is resting? It didn't seem like it would be the experience she would hope for.

"Thank you!" Rodney said in a loud voice, "I wanted to get some rest too, but noooo, 'Let's go see the town'." He mimicked Zeke's voice. "Come on, let's go." He made his way to the dark corner where the small fridge was, "See y'all tomorrow." When the door swung open, the same purple vortex appeared and he was gone.

The rest of the guys thought they should leave too, and left the girls by themselves, alone in the big room. The girls let out a deep sigh, that was one problem solved, but what now? Jessica stood up straight, twiddling her fingers frantically.

"You can go if you want." Pururu said to her, "You want to go do something, right?"

Jessica was startled, "Am I that transparent?" A soft shade of red appeared on her cheeks, she was thinking of sneaking out when everyone was asleep, but now the attention was on her.

Jo-lee smirked, "You wanna go and jump on rooftops and other ninja things, right?"

"Umm," Jessica stuttered, "I-I-"

"Don't worry," Nicole supported her, "Go on ahead, just be careful." She moved her hands as if to shoo the other girl away.

Jessica nodded quietly and left quickly, but not after taking off her baggy clothing. underneath she wore a long-sleeved black t-shirt, with black leggings, she tied her long hair back, and covered her head with a black bandana. "See ya!" She whispered.

When she left the room, Nicole chuckled. "We need to find her a better ninja outfit."

* * *

Roof hopping was a ninja's favorite hobby. The feeling of the rush of adrenaline as you look down on all the people below, knowing that one false move could be defeat. The wind was a ninja's best friend, it carried them as they walked, ran, and jumped. Getting that extra boost for a safe landing made the adventure surprisingly calm. Jessica never really referred to herself as a "ninja", it didn't seem right to her. She never grew up in a village, elders never taught her ninja arts, she didn't have the confidence to do "ninja" things. It wasn't before Jessica's grandma on her dad's side that she received a book on her family's history. It showed things the girl only saw on tv. Her father's side was into the ancient arts of the ninja, but unfortunately, large buildings, and urban culture started taking place. Their culture was almost extinct, but thanks to the book, it made things more clear. Jessica promised her grandma that she would carry on these ways, hoping to bring them back into the world.

Running up to the edge of an old brick building, Jessica gave a hearty leap. The wind carried her up and she landed on a smooth concrete roof. She gazed at the city, the light were amazing. There was red, green, blue, and, even her favorite color, purple. A smile appeared on her face, it was sights like this that made her calm and able to enjoy the surroundings. She began to walk and pick up her pace, leaping off the edge once again.

"STOP!" Said a voice.

The voice startled her, and she lost her concentration. She couldn't recollect her thoughts, it's a good thing the roof she was jumping to was a lower one, because she landed on it roughly. Her foot slipped and she fell to the ground, slightly hurt. "Oof." She gasped, standing up slowly to face the stranger.

The person didn't make himself visible. "Whoa, you scared me a bit." His voice was low, but smooth, "I didn't think you were going to jump here." The full moon gave off a silhouette of the mystery man. It was small, his head was round, _very _round, and his arms and legs were skinny _very _skinny.

Jessica knew she's seen this shape before, and that's when it was clear, _A Keronian! _Her mind screamed. Her eyes grew wide, and she backed up a few steps. It seemed as though this Kronian was wearing a mask. She took the extra bandana out of her pocket, and folded it so it would morph around her face; from her chin, to her nose. Her breathing became loud, she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could, she ran. She ran onto another roof top, but he Keronian kept following her.

"I think you're up to something fishy," the Keronian spoke, "Until you tell me your plans, I won't stop persisting you."

Jessica figured the only way to lose him, was to hide. She pulled out a small sphere from her pocket and threw it on the ground. _Please work, please work! _She pleaded in her mind. The sphere broke in half, and a thick smoke poured out, finally, this was her chance to escape! She began to run off. Giving one last leap from the tall building, she looked back (and she wished she hadn't). A skinny light blue arm attempted to grab her leg.

"Halt!" He hollered.

In the air, Jessica twisted around to face her captor. The Keronian was light blue, and had a yellow four pointed star on his stomach, and a red four pointed star on his hat. The girl, not wanting to give away her voice to the stranger, kept quiet. _Substitution, _she thought quietly. At lightning speed, she swapped places with a dummy.

The blue Keronian's eyes grew wide with surprise, "What the-" his sentence cut short when the garbage bags below caught up to him. He frantically moved his head, trying not to lose sight of the mysterious stranger. But it was too late. That person had already disappeared from sight, in the shadows.

Jessica's mind was in a state of panic, how did she happen to find a Keronian here of all places? She hid under a balcony that belonged to one of the apartment complexes. Her fingers began to strain as the steel supporters started to create blisters. Maybe the Keronian was gone already? She hadn't detected any movement from him, so she slowly peaked her head out, only to hide again. Nope. He's still there. _What am I supposed to do now?! _Jessica was on the verge of tears, it was only her first day here and she was already being hunted down. There was a whooshing sound. _The wind?_

"Hey, Dororo?" A female voice asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing." Jessica recognized it as the Keronian's voice. "I was following a suspicious person, but they vanished."

"Do you think it was a bad guy?"

"I'm not sure." There was a long sigh. "Whoever it was got away, but we should look around and secure the area just in case." There was a sound of the shackled on the rooftop shaking, then silence.

Jessica once again poked her head out, realizing there was no one else there. Carefully, she swung her body up, and onto the balcony. Her eyes stared at her hands, they were shaking slightly.

"That was scary." She told herself. Taking another quick glance around, making sure those two weren't around, and headed back for the dorm.

* * *

When she finally arrived back, all the lights in the building were off, all the ones except their room. Jessica found it a bit odd, it was already late when she left, haven't her friends already gone to sleep? She snuck through the halls, and opened the door slowly. Jo-lee was laying on the couch playing some game, and Nicole was looking out the window nervously. It was quiet until Jo-lee noticed Jessica.

"See, there she is."

Nicole turned around quickly, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. We weren't sure when you'd be back so we stayed up."

Jo-lee chuckled. "You and I both know that's not why we stayed up." There was an explosion sound from her game.

Pururu, who was sitting next to Jo-lee looked a little nervous. "I knew they wouldn't be fooled." Her voice trailed off at the end.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

Nicole made her way to her bed, and picked up a pillow. She pulled her arm back and threw the pillow at the corner of the ceiling. There was a thud noise, and the sound of something falling. Nicole crossed her arms at the sight of the cyborg Keronian.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"What's Zoruru still doing here," Jessica asked, "I thought he left."

Jo-lee stood up. "He did, or we _thought _he did."

Pururu laughed nervously, her head bowed a little. "He was worried you'd get into trouble, so he stayed behind."

Jessica's face turned a little red.

There was a scoff from the corner. "That is definitely _not _the reason." Zoruru replied harshly.

"Ok," Nicole said, "Then why did you stay behind?"

There was another silence as the Keronian didn't have an answer right away.

"All those must be accounted for once lights are out," Zoruru finally answered. "We can't have someone who wants to _explore _the surroundings alone, and getting everyone into trouble." There was yet another silence; nobody was going to believe that.

"Well she's here now, so you don't need to worry." Jo-lee stated, totally ignoring his explained reason. "So leave." She crossed her arms, and huffed in annoyance.

Instead of leaving the way the others left, Zoruru simply opened the nearby window and climbed out. There was a gust of wind and he was gone, out of sight. There was no telling what was going through his mind, but no one really bothered to ask.

With him gone, there was a sigh of relief. It made everyone a little tense, knowing they were being watched over.

However, Jessica was in no means to talk, what with that sudden scene that just happened. Her sighted targeted the ground, her heart beat started to pick up pace, remembering the feeling of earlier.

"Jess?" Jo-lee called out. "Are you ok?"

Jessica didn't look up.

Pururu stood up. "Are you feeling alright? Did something happen?"

Jessica didn't know how much longer she could hold it in, her eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed out.

"Whoa," Nicole gasped, she certainly wasn't expecting that. "Calm down, tell us what happened."

* * *

Jessica continued to explain about how that blue Keronian had confronted her, and chased her for a while. Then, as she was hiding, someone was talking to the Keronian, and both were searching for her. Jessica's face was flushed by the time she was finished, her hands started to shake slightly.

Pururu sighed. "I was afraid of this…" Her voice trailed off. All eyes in the room were on her as she decided to explain. "That Keronian you encountered was none other than Lance Corporal Dororo of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon." The three girls listened intensly. "They're the ones we're supposed to be keeping an eye on. Are you sure you weren't followed?"

Jessica nodded slowly. "I made sure every step on the way here." After a while, she had finally calmed down, her breath starting to even out. "Did I put this mission in jeopardy already?" She looked down at the ground, not wanting to see any disappointed faces.

Pururu put her hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Don't worry, we knew our mission would compromise with theirs sooner or later. We just didn't think it'd happen so soon."

Jo-lee took this moment to walk over to her bed.

"Well there's no point of crying over it now, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we'll go sightseeing and get our minds off of this incident."

They all agreed and went to sleep. However, it didn't seem right falling asleep in a new place. This was a place, very far from home, but they'd have to get used to it.

It was often that they would only pretend to be asleep, their eyes gazing at the ceiling above their head. It was different than the ones they looked at before. It was odd for them. Jessica couldn't listen to the crickets chirp outside her window, Nicole couldn't complain to her mother that the room was too hot, and Jo-lee couldn't hear the sound of her computer slowly shut down. It was a night that reminded them they were far from home.

The sudden stop of movements caught Pururu's attention. She sat up and looked around, seeing the girls' eye were open still.

"Ya know," Pururu started, she could feel the open eyes stare at her now. "Living away from home was tough for me too, but I go over it."

"How?" Jessica whispered.

"I don't really remember, but I suppose it was the thought that no matter where you are, the one's around you define your home."

There was a chuckle from the other side of the room

Nicole sat up in bed. "You guys are my home."

Jo-lee just tossed and turned, her back facing everyone. "If so, then shut up and go to sleep."

Which roughly translated to: "Then you should have no problem sleeping."

It was enough for those four to finally close their eyes and sleep.

* * *

However, it was practically chaos in the the boys' room.

"This sucks, I don't want to go to sleep!" Zeke complained. He was sitting on the top bunk of their room, swinging his legs off the edge.

"Well too bad," Rodney countered him, "It's lights out anyways, if the dorm manager finds out you left, who _knows _what'll happen."

It was true, the dorm manager that they had acquainted themselves with didn't exactly seem like the friendly type. He was very tall, had bronze skin, and his muscles seemed to stretch his shirt out when he moved around. If anything it seemed like he was a bodybuilder rather than a high school staff member. The manager, Loronto, made it perfectly clear not to break any rules, or he'd make them wish they hadn't.

"Pfft," Tororo scoffed, "A meat head like him doesn't scare me."

"W-Well he kinda scares me!" Taruru added, raising his arm up so Zeke could lift him onto the bed.

Rodney looked a bit nervous, and observed his surroundings; they were very different than at his home. "Um, any tips for sleeping in a different place?"

Garuru sat down on the floor next to the empty bed on the other side of the room. "Shut your eyes, shut your mouth, and sleep." He grunted at them. Crossing his arms, he titled his head forward and seemed to be asleep.

"Um thanks for the help?" Rodney replied back. That wasn't quite the answer he was expecting, so he took out his phone and started typing something.

"Whatcha doing?" Taruru asked, his head over the edge of the top bunk, staring at Rodney curiously.

Zeke started chuckling. "Probably searching tips to fall asleep." This triggered a soft snicker from Tororo.

"I-I was not!" His head threw back as he stuttered accidentally. "I'm asking a reliable source."

It was commonly known throughout the group that Rodney was such a worrywart. Was it because of his determination to become a doctor? Maybe. He was always trying to watch out for everyone, giving them advice, keeping them out of trouble, and taking the responsibility of ensuring everyone's safety.

He continued, his thumbs soon ceasing their movement, and set his phone down on the bed. It was only moments later that there was a vibration on the sheets. He took one more look at the phone.

"Nicole says that Pururu told her that those around you are your home…" His voice trailed off at the end as he gazed at the beings around him. "I don't know if I like my home very much." He slouched in his spot, looking a bit depressed.

"Aww come on!" Zeke whined. "We can't be that bad!"

"Pupupu," Tororo chuckled. "It doesn't matter how much you say you don't like us, we'll keep sticking to you like glue. So it's best you get used to it.

"Hehe, I guess you're right." He knew Pururu pretty well, considering the short amount of time they had been together, so he knew her advice was from experience. It actually didn't seem like a bad idea once he thought about it a while.

"Does anyone know where Lance Corporal is?" Taruru asked. This made a few heads turn, searching the room carefully.

"Pupupu, I think he's a little busy making sure his worries are at rest." Tororo looked at the small refrigerator in the corner of the room.

"Huh?" Taruru said with confusion. "What worry?"

Zeke just patted his head. "Good night, bud."

This was the start of a new adventure for everyone, and there was a lot more to come. New sides of everyone were to soon be exposed, new actions, new feelings, and even new allies. No one knew what was in store for them, and by the time they do, it might already be too late. There was no assuring that everyone would be safe, or that certain boundaries wouldn't be crossed. What everyone is doing is just living their lives, maybe even to the fullest. No one knew of the danger they would soon be in.

* * *

In a lone part of space, something was approaching.

"Sir, where should we pick up our search?" An alien of an unknown race asked out loud. In front of him was tons of computer monitors, each with different planets, races, and fights.

"Pekopon." A gruff voice answered.

"Pekopon? Why would we want to go there, sir? I've only heard that weaklings inhabit that planet."

"I've heard a _very _interesting rumor, and I'd like to know if it's true."

"Very well. Although, it will take us a while to get there, sir."

"We've got time."

* * *

**There you have it, the prologue of the sequel, "The Galactic Battles"! Don't worry there's a lot more interesting events that will happen later one. I just wanted to get this out of the way, so all of you wouldn't have to wait any longer! There will be some similarities form the last story to this one, such as the wacky accidents they'll get into and certain holiday specials. On the last story, I mainly focused on Nicole and Garuru, so this time, I'm going to try and have everyone be the center of attention every once and a while. So don't worry, there'll be tons of everyone! Well, remember, don't forget, if you want more, favorite, follow, and review what you thought (I feel like my writing skills have improved over time). Let's get this adventure started!**

**-Ninja **


End file.
